Take It On The Otherside
by LeJo
Summary: Misadventure and Mayhem. As this story writes itself, rated M for safety. Everything will be ok in the end. If it's not yet ok, it's not yet the end.
1. Chapter 1

Maura was up early as usual. All ready for the day heading to the local hospital in Addis Ababa. Just as she was stepping out the door her phone started to ring.

"Isles."

"Miss. Isles, this is Raul."

" Did you find her?"

"Not exactly. But I believe I am closer then ever."

Maura sighed heavily. She used to reign in her temper at risk of seeming impolite but lately she'd lost her care. "What is that supposed to mean Raul? I have been looking for three years! You are supposed to be the best private detective money can buy! And all I have been given is wild moose chases that lead to dead ends. I need absolutes. I need something more than 'not exactly'."

"Pardon me for saying so, but I believe the term you where looking for is wild 'goose' chase. And I understand completely Miss, but you know she has been very transient and that always makes someone difficult to locate. I do believe I am closer than ever."

"What do you have?" Maura was now gripping the phone with two hands trying not to hope for much.

"I am currently in Zimbabwe in the village called Trinity. I took her photo around to some villagers. They would only speak if I swore I wasn't out to hurt her. They said it looks like the person they call Ngirozi. They are very protective of her and won't say where she lives. But I can figure that out on my own."

Maura was stunned to silence. This was the closest she had ever been to finding Jane.

"Miss, are you there?"

"Yes! Yes I am, I'm leaving right now. I'll meet you there. Stay as inconspicuous as possible until I arrive! I don't want to scare her off."

"As you wish. Although I can't stress enough the need to hurry, Miss. If she finds out she may already be gone."

"Thank you Raul. I'll catch a flight right away and call you when I arrive."

* * *

Maura arrived in the village that same day at noon. The locals where kind but weary of foreigners so they treated her with caution. Considering their brutal history she didn't blame them.

Raul had secured a place to stay near the centre of the village. After dropping off her small bit of luggage they started their search.

Maura had more luck then Raul in gaining the trust of a few villagers to lead her to the place 'Ngirozi' was staying. Stepping through the door into the one room house, Maura was overwhelmed. Jane was definitely living here! There was an unmade bed in the corner, a Boston Red Socks sweater on the floor and a photo sitting on her pillow. Maura recognised it right away. It was of her and Jane sitting together at The Robber. They were both a little tipsy and smiling at each other. Completely oblivious to the fact Frankie had taken their picture.

Maura picked it up reverently. It looked damaged on the edges. There was a water stain on the one side and black on the bottom corner. Was it burnt? Her thoughts were interrupted as Raul's voice reached her from outside.

"Miss Isles."

Maura stepped out to see Raul looking apologetic.

"Miss, I have just been told Jane left early this morning. The the village Ishe says she won't be returning. They're not sure where she went. I am so sorry Miss."

Maura's wordlessly went back inside and laid on Jane's bed too tired and too heart broken for any tears to fall. She didn't think she had any left to give. She hugged the pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Jane. It brought a sense of familiarity. A memory of what home used to be.

It had never occurred to her that she should stop looking for Jane until that moment. She was being selfish. She should let her be. It wasn't something she would ever be inclined to believe, but maybe that's why it took her so long to realize it. Jane didn't need her anymore. The thought made her chest ache. She never knew missing someone could hurt this much.

After a while Maura picked up Jane's sweater, took the photo and left the house. Raul was patiently waiting by the door.

"I'm truly sorry Miss. I brought you out here for nothing. The villagers aren't very giving with information. If I had know sooner I could have spared you the trip. "

"You did your best Raul. I am grateful to you for all the help you've given me. But I think it's time I stop lying to myself about this whole situation. I can't find someone who doesn't want to be found. I'm no longer in need of your service."

Raul looked despondent. He had grown fond of Maura and her quirky ways. Her case was the only one he had worked on for the past few years.

"It was a pleasure working for you, Miss. I only wish I could've been more helpful. Come, lets get our things, I'll drive us to the airport."

* * *

It was a Thursday of no significance. Not a holiday, not a birthday. Not a day of personal achievement. That's the way she wanted it. Even the weather was perfect-It was pouring. Everyone was so focused on getting to their destinations, ducking their heads and watching their step; preoccupied with life. She could easily get around without risk of being recognized.

Jane had no desire to return to Boston, but she needed to see Frankie. Three years felt both like eternity and yesterday. She would speak to him wherever she was. But being close to the person she often spoke to made her feel less...unglued.

"Hey Frankie...I swear if I had any idea, I wouldn't have let you go...You're probably sick of me saying that, huh?..But, it's true." Kneeling down she dug her hands into the grass. "I'm doing ok though. Better than I was." She traced her finger along the words in front of her, "Thank you for keep an eye on Tommy, TJ and Maura, for me. You were always good on your promises...miss you little brother." Her hand lingered on the last engraved line. 'Gone too soon'.

* * *

 **AN: Look at the mess I made.. comments are appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

* _six months later_ *

Jane stood outside a brown brick home in the suburbs of Washington. It was 11 pm and she was questioning whether she should knock or walk away. The decision was made for her when the front door swung open.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but I have a gun and I'll use it if you don't get your ass off my property, right now!"

"Damn, you fed's really are control freaks huh?"

"Jane?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "You look good Joey."

He squinted to see her better. "Yeah well you look like shit." Walking over he gave her a hug. "But it's good to see you. Come on in."

They sat in the screen porch, each nursing a beer. "So, how's Married life treating you?"

"Good. Great actually. Kelly is everything I didn't know I needed, you know?" He cleared his throat feeling awkward about sounding so mushy.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding."

"I am too. But I can't Imagine going through what you've been through so, I guess I understand."

Jane shrugged.

"How's your mom?"

"I don't know… the last we spoke was the day Frankie…" she gestured for lack of words "...but, according to my aunt she's on the west coast with her boyfriend. That's all I know."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that Jane."

"Don't I?" She said more to herself than him. "Anyway, I know you've had your fed's looking for me, and I want to know why?"

"There's a job, it's high risk, but I thought it would be prefect for you."

"Damn it Joey, I am not who I used to be! How do you even know I'm the right person for it?"

"Because I pulled your therapy records. You have been clear for 2 years. I know you have been keeping up with shooting practice. Still hell of a shot. You need a job. You need to have purpose again. That's what I'm offering you."

She said nothing but wasn't arguing either.

"Plus, you've escaped the best highly trained Federal agents in their field, multiple times over the past year. I don't know anyone who can do that, Jane. That's every quality I need in someone working solo."

* * *

*one year later*

Maura had moved back to the states and began work at St. Mary's Hospital in Lincoln Nebraska. She couldn't bring herself to go back to Boston. Not after the incident with Frankie, and not after Jane disappeared. Maura had been abandoned by most people in her life, but Jane seemed to be the exception. She made her feel safe, and made her believe she wouldn't be one of them. She was wrong.

Jane would always be close to her heart but as far out of her mind as she could put her. She surrounded herself with work. Besides the names of her co-workers she knew nothing else about them. She preferred it that way, she didn't want to get hurt again. Although growing a reputation for being somewhat cold, she was well respected by the faculty.

Saturday evening, Maura was finishing some paperwork when Tony knocked on her office door frame.

"Doctor," she smiled "come in."

"Thank you." The tall thin man looked around at her artifacts seeming lost for what to say.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no. Well I mean yes. But only if you want to."

With a tilt of her head he continued.

"Well it's Saturday night and I noticed on the schedule we both have the next few days off….so um…a bunch of us are heading to Argyle Arms...and...I was wondering...would you like to join me?"

Maura was confused. "Are you asking me as a date or a drinking buddy?"

She thought it was a fair question but seeing the way his face turned red from his neck to the tips of his ears he may have thought differently.

"Err…well as a- as a date. If you are interested." He spoke the last part to his shoes.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested. Rest assured, it's nothing against you. It's just that your personality and physical attributes do nothing for me." After a stunned silence, she wasn't sure he understood her so, "You're not my type." She elaborated.

Maura didn't care to coddle people for the sake of there feelings when it came to matters of the heart. It was a waste of time and often led to them harbouring hope when there was none. Quick and painful was best for everyone.

Tony looked up from his shoes wincing at the rejection with a sad half-smile. "I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but your honesty was always what I liked most about you. How about as drinking buddies then?"

"I have a rather full schedule tonight."

"Oh, of course. Diaz mentioned something earlier but I didn't put it together until now. I apologise, my timing was inappropriate. I'm sure you are still trying to deal with everything. He was surprised you stayed at work today, but I told him your dedication is bar none. That's why it's such an honour to work with you, you know? ...and now I'm rambling...anyways, I hope you know how sorry I am for your loss." The Doctor seemed to be zoned out, so Tony awkwardly made his way out of the office and to the elevator.

Maura was more confused than ever. "My loss? Tony, wait!" She ran to the elevator and jumped inside as the doors were shutting.

"What did you mean my loss?"

"Gods, you don't know do you? I regret you find this out through me...but it was in the paper this morning. I can't believe you didn't know." The elevator dinged and they stepped out. "Maybe its best if you read it for yourself, Doctor." he handed her a newspaper from under his jacket. "If there is anything I can do for you, let me know. And again, I'm truly sorry." With that he left.

White knuckles griped both sides of the national paper while tears wet the headline beneath. "Hero of Boston. Former Detective Jane Rizzoli Found Dead."

* * *

Maura liked to take off on adventures. Usually they were well planned, with an itinerary. She was not what anyone would call spontaneous. So, when she started driving out on the city that night without any idea where she was headed, she somewhat surprised herself.

Feeling reckless she ignored the speed limit, unexpectedly it felt good to do something stupid. It seemed like minutes but she had been going for hours. Seeing her car clock turn to 3 am she began to turn back, then stopped. Why go back? She had her phone, her purse, that's all she needed. Whether it was from the adrenaline or shock, fatigue escaped her. Fuelled by the need to get far away from everything, she pulled back on the highway.

She woke to the sound of motorcycle engines coming down the road. Checking the time, it was 1 pm. She remembered pulling off the country road at around 6 in the morning. Exhaustion had caught up with her, so she'd pushed her seat back and fell asleep.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. Corn fields surrounded her. The bike engines seemed to be getting closer. And incredibly loud. Soon a group of bikers appeared over the hill and made their way towards her. She wouldn't have cared except for the fact that instead of passing her they stopped, surrounding her car. Fearful, she hit the lock button on all her doors.

A middle-aged man with tattoos up to his neck and unkempt beard stepped off his bike and knocked on her driver side window.

Maybe it'll be ok. Maybe they just needed directions.

"Doctor Isles." Of course, things were never that simple. She slowly made eye contact with the biker. But her window remained up.

"I'm Grady. I believe we have a mutual friend." He frowned slightly at her silence. "This would be a lot easier if you could step out of your vehicle so we can talk."

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel. Everything inside of her was screaming to get away from these dangerous looking people. Skilled driver as she was, she was surrounded. Unless...she looked to the right towards the cornfield. There was a shallow ditch if you could call it that, then the field. Fortunately, the corn wasn't that tall yet. She could see over top of it.

Sensing she was about to run Grady tapped her window again to get her attention. "Miss, I don't know what you are thinking, but-"

Just then she turned over her Austin Martin and veered right, gunning it for all her worth. Tires spit gravel as she tore off. Clearing the 'ditch' she was making good progress until her car stopped abruptly, throwing her into the steering wheel as she wasn't wearing a seat belt. Recovering quickly, she hit the gas only to realise the tires were stuck in a mud hole. Looking in her rear-view, Grady was fast approaching the back of the car. She hit the gas in one last attempt for escape. In doing so she completely covered him in mud, making him look like a raging swamp monster. She might have laughed if she wasn't full-on panicking. With in seconds he was at her door.

"I've asked you nicely. Now, I'm done asking!" The sound of shattering glass pierced the air as her world went dark.

* * *

 **AN: If you see any mistakes let me know. I wrote this while very tired. Everything with Frankie will make sense in time. I hope you're still with me. I will work on writing longer chapters for you. As always your thoughts and comments are much appreciated :). Cheers. - LeJo**


End file.
